User blog:Ditto132/Future Trunks VS Silver the Hedgehog
Wiz: It's a battle between time-travelers with super transformations! Silver the hedgehog. Boomstick: And Trunks, the half-saiyan son of Vegeta. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Wiz: Trunks is a poweful saiyan warrior and member of the Z-Fighters. Boomstick: He can time travel, and has done so before to save people from being destroyed by Cell. Wiz: He can fly at speeds of up to 10,000x the speed of light in base form. He can phsyically destroy a megaverse, but his ki attacks can destroy hyperverses. Boomstick: Trunks also wields the Brave Sword, fromerly owned by Tapion. This sword can easily slice through hyperverses. At most, it can cut through an omegaverse, but with great difficulty. Wiz: He has also learned how to use instant transmission. His signature attack, the Burning Attack, can destroy a quarter of an omegaverse at full power. Boomstick: Trunks can amplify his power by going Super Saiyan, which multiplies his stats by 50. Wiz: While Super Saiyan, Trunks can fly at 500,000x light-speed, and be able to physically destroy 50 megaverses. Boomstick: His normal ki attacks would be able to destroy multiple hyperverses in this form. Wiz: Beware Trunks' power. He may not be as powerful as his father, but he can still put up a damn good fight. Trunks- "I know exactly what I'm up against, Frieza, and let me tell you, I'm not worried." Wiz: Onto Silver the Hedgehog. Boomstick: If you don't know who he is, for the love of god don't look up pictures of him on google without SafeSearch turned on! Well, unless you're in to weird stuff, then I guess you'd be alright... Wiz: This hedgehog can teleport, time-travel, and use psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate the enviornment around you with your mind. He can even control energy blasts with psychokinesis. Boomstick: As a hedgehog from the Sonic franchise, he's obviously extremely fast, able to move at 100,000 times light speed in base form. Wiz: He can destroy megaverses in his base form, which isn't much. However, he can transform into Super Silver, a vastly more powerful form. In this state he can destroy hyperverses and move at a million times the speed of light. Although, it does have a time limit. Boomstick: I wish my pet hedgehog could do that... Silver- "I finally found him... the Iblis Trigger." Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!!!! Wiz: Let's explain why Trunks took this battle. Silver was much faster than Trunks, but Trunks had far more powerful techniques. Boomstick: Trunks was durable enough to withstand Super Silver's attacks until he reverted back to normal. Plus his sword could cut through Silver like a hot knife through butter. Wiz: Once Super Silver reverted, it was all over for him. Boomstick: Silver did all he could, but it was no use. Wiz: The winner is Trunks. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... ???- RRRAAAWWWWRRRRRR!!!!!!! *Loud footsteps can be heard approaching.* Clifford VS Godzilla Coming March 19th. Category:Blog posts